Seven of Seven
by Nagone
Summary: Some say seven is a lucky number. For Neku, that number represents the three weeks of torture he suffered to live again. Is there something in the world that can steal away the pain of sudden deaths and a broken spirit?
1. Memories

Seven of Seven

* * *

A Beat Daisukenojo and Neku Sakuraba Fanfiction

Series Dedicated to: The Key to Oblivion

**

* * *

**

**Note**

This is three years after the game, with Beat being older than Neku despite that in the game they are the same age. Beat is older because his birthday is before Neku's.

Beat: 19

Neku: 18

Shiki: 18

Rhyme: 17 (The assumed age range is from 12-14, with my choice being 14)

Joshua: 15 (Joshua is only 15 in appearance, but is far older)

Summary: The memories of being dead for three weeks but going back to a world where you were still alive haunt Neku nightly. Still, Neku finds the mundane life of returning to being a public school high school student enough to get him by. But when he encounters Beat grinding rails in Udagawa one evening, Neku in entranced by the tingling feeling of the memories of the week he spent with Beat and the feeling of the embrace that Beat gave Neku prior to final battle.

Rated: T for Chapter 1, and M for Chapters 2-7; Bonus Chapter NC-17

Style: Seven chapters, with a possible bonus chapter

Author's Note: This first chapter will be rated T, because I didn't want to rush in Beat and Neku having sexual relations. I want to develop their relationship. However, that is not to say that they won't end up together. If that is not to your tastes, then I suggests that you either read only chapter one, or don't read past it. I won't be vulgar, but I will be as descriptive as possible, because as a writer, I owe it to my readers to give them a good read. Thank you, and enjoy Chapter 1 of Seven of Seven, entitled "Memories".

Warnings: BoyxBoy kissing

EDIT: I added breaks in between transitions for a little bit easier of a read. For some reason, the breaks didn't transfer over, but they are added in now (6/9)

* * *

**Day One: Memories**

* * *

He was _dying_.

_Neku could feel the bullet ripping through his soul, eating him away until it was all but yanked and plucked from his marrow. He cried out, a smooth crop of elegant pre-mature grey (silver the man always said, silver) flashing by. Another round emptied, and he screamed, the pain of dieing proving too much for someone as stoic as him. He tumbled over onto the wall, his hand smearing the face of the beautiful CAT mural that lay behind him. He went still, his long, dusky eyelashes fluttering shut over his cerulean blue eyes, and he looked for all the world asleep in Shibuya-ku._

That was always the _beginning_.

_ Now he was running, headphones tossed off, eyes wild with fear. He heard cackling, and a long mane of blonde hair weaving through a crowd. A short mop of pink flashed at random intervals, and cries of the various divisions and offspring of pi rose from the mouth of the people who pursued him. He was hot, and soaked to the marrow, and his skin felt too hot to be attached to his flesh, which felt too heavy for his bones to carry. He stumbled out of the Scramble, having evaded his attackers. Neku took a deep breath and relaxed, and he saw a green-brown miniskirt as he looked up. "Shiki," he whispered breathlessly._

_ "Hmph," she smirked, her eyes slowly fading to red as she lifted up her brown boot and pushed Neku away. Neku looked at her, lips attempting to form a "no" in his defense. "Leave me alone. You're dead." Neku opened his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_ "NO!" It was ripped from his throat and he was falling backwards, crashing through a sea of Molco and Spain Hill and Shibu-Q and Dagenzaka, spiraling back a chucking Joshua that chanted a loud laugh that repeated itself snarkily. He gasped, the wind knocked out of him, as his back slammed onto the ground. He was underground in the sewers of Shibuya-ku and he could smell it. It was rancid with the fears of Shibuya-ku's children, and it was wet with the tears of a failed outfit or of the laughter that can only com from the weird ramen creations at Ramen Don. _

_ "Get up, Phones,"a voice crooned. Neku coughed as a foot connected with his stomach. He had waited too long, ten seconds too long, and now, he could feel a chunk of liquid dead fly from betwixt his lips. "Get up, Sakuraba."_

_ Neku scrambled to his feet. "Please, no.." This was the part of the dream he hated. Every night, he could make it through whatever the memories of the Reaper's Game wrought, whether it was Tin Pin Slammer to the death, or a game of dressing up like a girl and being groped by multiple Sho Minamimotos, but he always ended up here, but it was this that he couldn't deal with. "Beat, please, don't..."_

_ Neku spiraled to the ground, his cheek quickly swelling. "Idiot boy. You ain't nuthin. Yous just a idiot." Neku whimpered as Beat picked him up, eyes glowing red. Neku could feel his cheek stinging, tears mingling with the pain._

_ "It's just a dream, he chanted. He need to-had to- remind himself that this wasn't real, that Beat and Shiki and Joshua would never hurt him, that Sho and Izuki, and that damned Iron Maiden were dead and gone and that Joshua had brought in a new reign of justice after seeing Shibuya-ku was worthy of another chance._

_ But when Beat's fist slammed into his stomach, Neku felt the cold rush of fear piece his belly and he screamed. "NO-"_

"-OO!" Neku jolted up in bed, his body sticky with sweat and fear. It was the same dream, every night since three years ago. He rubbed his eye, brushing away tears. He had nothing to fear. School was nearly done and in the next year, he'd be preparing for school at Todai, only a few miles up the road. Being a public high school student was more than enough weight on his back right now, and he had to focus, otherwise he'd end up forgetting his rank as the tenth student in the school. He might have been anti-social, but his grades were nothing to sniff at.

Neku kicked the covers away, groaning as they brushed over his erection. He might have been scared to the depths of his stomach, but he was a boy nonetheless, and had his daily needs. He yawned one more time to wake himself up and rose, making his bed calmly and opening up the window slightly to get rid of the sweaty, stale air that came from hard sleep.

Within ten minutes, Neku was dressed and taken care of. He turned on the TV for a little bit of white noise and fixed his uniform, a crisp black blazer paired with a white button down shirt, black dress pants, and any shoes. Neku wore his trademark Jupiter of the Moon sneakers, as always, the purple going nicely with his uniform. He ruffled his hair and nodded, clicking the oven on and cracking three eggs into a pan. He grabbed a cupful of rice and washed it, placing it into the miniature rice cooking on the counter. He'd settle for omurice this morning, much too tired to make a bigger breakfast.

He;d finally calmed down when a loud knock shattered his peaceful Saturday morning. He got up, his lips a thin line, and walked to the door after a quick sprinkle of cheese and peppers into the rice. He flicked on another eye on the burner, and an unnoticed pot of curry came to life. "Wait," Neku yelled, walking to the door.

"Dude!" A voice cried cheerfully as Neku opened the door. A hand clamped onto his shoulder, and a huge smiled spread across cheery red cheeks.

"Beat. Good morning," Neku deadpanned, turning around and walking in. Beat shut (slammed) the door, locking and bolting it. He shrugged off his backpack, his uniform just as crisp as Neku's, but a lot more decorated. Beat bore his traditional skullcap (he'd never look right without it) and had on checked tennis shoes. He had his skateboard in one arm, tuck under the crook of his shoulder, and had on a bright yellow undershirt beneath his white button down. The traditional black tie was there, but not without a myriad of pins. His shirt was untucked, and he wore a series of check wristbands. The effect made him seem together, but individual all at once.

"Yo, what's dat smell? Smells pretty nice!" Beat licked his lip, dropping his stuff into the designated bench that Neku had set up a year ago when he realized that Beat not only liked to spend every day and evening at Neku's but that often times, he spent the night four nights a week. Neku had even gone so far as to have set up the guest room for Beat, seeing as he practically lived there.

"It's called breakfast. Tofu curry, omurice, and cereal. Grab the plates," Neku answered. Beat nodded eagerly, licking his lips. Neku knew better than the have not not answered. Beat had a stomach as deep as a canyon, and like a canyon, it never seemed to be satisfied or filled.

"Thanks, Phones," Beats baritone voice rang out loudly as he set the table. "Got milk?"

Neku nodded as he raced back to flip the omelet and add a little seasoning. "Yeah, top shelve. Make sure it's not dated."

Beat popped the top off and chugged a fair bit. "Yum!" Neku rolled his eyes and cringed.

"We all have to share that, baka. That's disgusting," Neku chided, splinting the omelet and placing it on the plate. "Now, hurry up and sit down. We still have a while before school, so we can enjoy things. I didn't cook this for nothing."

Beat chuckled and yanked up a chair as Neku spoon up the food. "Dude, looks mighty tasty!" Beat smiled and grabbed his fork, plunging it into the omelet and rice concoction. "Dude! It's like a party in my mouth!" Neku smiled, a simple half- raising of his pretty, pink lips.

"I'm honored," he said slightly sarcastically. "Even though that's what you say every time we eat." Neku smiled and bit into his own plate of food. "Regardless, enjoy."

"Beat, did your mother and father ever tell you that you're a pig and take too long to eat," Neku calmly said as they ran past Hackiko.

"Well... no... maybe," Beat cried, hand catching his hat as it flew off his head. "Dat's not my fault, yo! I just like ta eat!"

"Like a starving man," Neku muttered. "Hurry up, we'll be late!" Both boys grunted 'excuse me!' or 'pardon me!' as they dash by. "I see it! We're almost there!" Neku pushed himself harder, the gates of the school slowly shutting. He grunted as he neared them and slid through, his blazer clearing as it squeezed tighter than his small form. "Hurry Beat!"

Beat grunted and ran faster, grabbing the middle of the bar and vaulting himself over right as it slammed shut. "Booyah!" Neku nodded, kneeling slightly as he caught his breath. "C'mon Phones. We don't go no time to be wastin! Class 'bout ta start!"

Neku rolled is eyes, amazed that Beat was already recover, but then again, he did skate daily through Shibuya-ku, so it was no surprise. "Wow, you? Worried about class?" Neku sighed and stood up, brushing his already pristine uniform back to his standards. "Let's hurry in."

The day passed by in a blur of English, Japanese Studies, Math, Bio labs, and lunch. By the last period, Literature, Neku was eager to go. Still, he wasn't any Beat: he answered questions promptly, ending up at the end with time to read and finish his homework for the day, working right up to the bell. He swatted Beat on the head with his book after having finished. "Wake up, Beat. Class is done."

Beat grunted and flailed. "Dude, don't be burstin up on me like that! Trying ta get killed?" Neku ignored him, sticking his books into his back gingerly.

"C'mon. I'm hungry, and we can order a pizza tonight. You crashin at my place?" Neku continued, breezing past the shell shocked Beat.

"Yeah, I am. Rhyme's gonna be at Shiki's anyways" Beat nodded.

"What about Rhyme," a honey- sweet voice chimed.

"Rhyme! Hey lil' sis, how's it goin?" Beat hugged his sister tightly. Even though she was 17, and a freshman at the same school, she still had the same 4" 6' height that she had back three years ago. The girl's uniform, a black pleated skirt paired with a red vest and plaid jacket, made her look even more petite.

"It's going good, but you're chocking me," Rhyme yelled into Beat's chest. Beat chuckled bashfully and let go, mussing up her hair.

"Hey, Rhyme you read- Oh, Neku!" A girl with brown hair yelled, walking over to Neku.

"Hey, Shiki," Neku smiled warmly, knocking fists with her. Although that was a lot more impersonal on the outside, to them, it had become a way that they greeted each other. "What's happenin?"

Shiki smiled. "I tricked out my uni yesterday. Ya like?" Shiki twirled around, showing off her new clothes. The plaid jacket was still the same, but it now had a black lining on the inside. Her pleated skirt had been hemmed a little tighter so that the white socks she wore underneath were more accentuated. She changed the color to a bright red, and added a bow on the vest. "Cute, eh?"

Neku smiled. "Only you would change the uniform three weeks before school is done."

Shiki smiled, running a hand through her stylish brown hair. "Well, I'm a designer, what can I say? I can design as well as I stitch." Ever since the games had ended, Shiki had devoted herself to sewing, but also to designing, and her hard work had paid off: As Neku looked around, he saw more and more Shiki creations. He even sported Eri, Shiki's best friend, wearing a few things that looks Shiki-ish. "You headin out soon?"

Neku nodded. "Yeah. I'm heading home and changin. I might go to Uda later."

Shiki nodded and smiled. "Well, me and Rhyme are heading over to Molco to the new Sheep Heavenly they opened. It's the grand opening, and the first fifty people get a free $150 shopping spree! And they're having their 90% off sale today? I could look cute for years!" Neku nodded, smiling. It was always nice to see one of his closes friends so happy.

"Well, be safe and enjoy, Shiki," Neku said, gathering his stuff up. "I'll catch you later. Text?"

Shiki nodded. "M'kay! We should hang this weekend so I can show you my new swag! Bye guys!" Shiki ran off to her desk, leaving Rhyme behind.

"Bye bye, big bro! Bye Neku-kun! Be safe you two," Rhyme kindly said, waving her pointer finger at the last few words. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Beat smirked. "So, act like a saint?"  
Rhyme smiled. "Exactly!~" She ran over to Shiki, who was now standing with Eri and nodded as they began to depart.

"Ready?" Neku asked. Beat nodded and grabbed his board.

"Yeah. I'll met you later. I gotta run a few errands. Anything ya need?'

"Soda would be nice," Neku mused. "Y'know, for the pizza. Get a box of the orange Ramune. I'll pay back." Beat nodded and ran out the door.

"Later yo!" Beast smirked and waved his hand as screams of 'Not in the school' and girls whose skirt had been blown up by the Beat-styled cyclone that blew through the school made his daily exit. Neku sighed and shook his head. He was constantly puzzled as to where the endless energy Beat had came from. He sighed peacefully and departed for home.

An hour later landed Beat in Udagawa. It was a hot day, so he had his shirt off as he grinded rails. He flipped and grinded and moved like music, smooth as he was, and he enjoyed ever minute of it. He stopped at the end of a rail, his cargos ridding low, revealing a pair of bright red boxers. He stretched, popping his back and revealing a soft blonde happy trail. "I think another fifteen will do it," Beat muttered, baby blue eyes glowing.

It was at that time that Neku was running from his Cat Street bungalow to Udagawa, music pounding in his ears. He visited daily, even after his old self was shed during the game. His feet pounded the pavement as he got closer, his blood eager to see the mural that inspired him on the quiet streets of Shibu-ku's Udagawachachō. Mr. H's mural was too amazing to not see daily, even though Neku had memorized even the smell and grade of the paint well since he first saw it.

He rounded the corner and took his headphones down, breathing in the quiet air. He heard a grunt in the background, near the wall, and decided to see who was there. It was rare for people to be in this area in the evening, after all.

Beat was riding harder now, pushing his body to the limits. His cargos and boxers rode lower now, revealing skin smooth as a baby and slightly sun-kissed, but not to the point of really changing his skin. A tuff of blonde hair showed above his boxers, and Neku found that as he watched unknowingly, his mouth began to water.

Neku was no idiot. He knew that the week with the blonde had bonded them in a way that he would never connect to anyone else, but he knew that he had been vaguely attracted to the skater. However, as Neku watch Beat flipped and ride the air as though it was his playground, he felt his heart thud to a tempo that would kill him if it didn't stop. Beat stopped for a moment and turned around, reaching for his shirt. After a moment, he noticed Neku. "Hey, yo! What's up?'

Neku hid his blush, pulling and tugging the collar of his Jupiter of the Moon parka up to eye level. "Not much dude. Nice grind," Neku said, although it sounded a little too loud in the silence of the evening. Neku blinked, heart racing. He was sure that Beat could hear it.

"Ah, you come to get me for dinner?" Beat rubbed his still bare stomach. Neku's eyes trailed down to it, taking in the expanse of sunny skin, flat and toned with muscle and health. "...Neku? Phones?"

Neku shook his head, looking back up at Beat. "Y-yeah?"

"Dude, were you like, ch-chekin me out or sumthin?"

Neku shook his head. "Dude, no! What do you think of me?"

Beat's cheek flushed red. "I... Let's get some grub!" Neku was taken aback b Beat's instant topic change. He felt like the boy had unfinished words.

"Beat." Neku watched as the boy turned back to face him. Neku stepped forward slowly, tossing Beat's shirt to the ground. Even though Beat was well over six feet, Neku's 5" 10 was just enough for him to get a sudden burst of bravery. He stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips full again Beat's, crushing and crunching them to the blonde as though he depended on him to live. Beat wrapped his hands around Neku almost instantly, and Neku's mind reeled, flashing back to the embrace Beat gave him before Neku went to face the Composer.

"N-neku," Beat moaned sensually, wrapping his arms around Neku's slim waist and pulling the other boy against him. He broke the kiss slowly. Neku gasped softly and averted his eyes. "Neku..." Beat pulled him back, eager for another kiss.

Neku held his hand up. "Dinner's at home. Let's go," he said coldly. Neku jogged off, heading back through Udagawachachō.


	2. Avoid

**Seven of Seven**

**

* * *

**

A Beat Daisukenojo and Neku Sakuraba Fanfiction

Series Dedicated to: The Key to Oblivion

* * *

Summary: Beat's mind is addled by the simple kiss that Neku gave him a month ago. Neku immediately avoided him, despite Beat still crashing at his place. However, Beat finds that he too is drawn to the mysterious boy. After stalking him and cornering him at Hachiko one hot summer night, Beat gathers up the courage to confront Neku. Despite Neku's attempts to avoid Beat once more, Beat reveals just the tip of the iceberg to his growing feelings.

Rated: M for Harsh/Suggestive Words and Hand jobs

Style: Seven chapters, with a possible bonus chapter

Author's Note: This chapter is rated M, as will all chapters after this point. There will be boy on boy contact. This is a **yaoi based **fanfiction series. As I said previously, I will not be vulgar, and there will not be an excess of a certain series of four letter words, unless that is the character's typical dialect. I believe in providing literature and prose, not a collection of words. Thank you, and enjoy Chapter 2 of Seven of Seven, entitled "Avoid".

**

* * *

Day Two: Avoid**

* * *

It had been a _month_ since Neku had kissed Beat.

A month filled and fueled by cold shoulders and silence.

Every time Beat would silently knock on Neku's door, the boy would let him in, guide him to whatever delicious meal he had crafted today, and would simply go and eat in his room. Sure, they walked to school together and ran perpetually late because of Beat's endless pit of a belly, but even Rhyme and Shiki had noticed something was different, and it wasn't the fact that Joshua had decided to moonlight as a student for a few days in class, then drop out because it was "boring to know all the information, but still be expected to perform on tap". It wasn't even the fact that at night, Beat listened to Neku's nightmares and didn't get up because he knew the redhead would deny them.

"Beat, what happened," Shiki whispered one summer evening. It was break, finally, and she and Rhyme had taken Beat shopping with them on that bright Sunday night at Shibukya's main store, basking in the evening's heat, but more so, wanting to get the 411 on Neku. "He seems..."

Beat nodded, his cheeks flaring to life. "He's just... He kissed me, yo," he said, his voice pitching up with embarrassment.

Rhyme smiled gently. "Yeah, I know..." Beat looked at her, flailing around as he came to understand what his sister had said.

"WAIT! HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Beat shouted. The crowd around he separated, avoiding him like the plague. Rhyme patted his shoulder, her twin skull cap sliding off her head as she tipped it up.

"Neku told me," Rhyme chirped. Shiki chuckled, tossing her styled hair back behind her ear.

"Ah, so that's why Neku's been so down. He has a crush!~" Shiki exclaimed, snapping her fingers in realization.

Rhyme nodded. "Yes, he's rather upset. He really likes you, big brother, but he's sure that you like more... _curvaceous_ humans."  
Beat blushed. "Well, I ain't gay, yo, but y'know..." Beat's voice trailed off as he fidgeted nervously. "Y'know!"

Shiki smiled as she guided the two to a bench. "Yes, we know. You're not gay, but you like Neku, don't you?" Beat nodded, ashamed of his feelings.

"But dat ain't the way! I can't be likin no... no... no boy!" Beat sighed and looked down, pulling his cap off of his hair and mussing it up. He felt sad that it had been so long since Neku had talk to him, but he felt even more determined.

"Well," Shiki said, a kind smile on her face. "I think that you should tell him. We're behind you all the way, plus I think it's fair that you tell him so Neku won't go prematurely grey." All three busted out laughing at that, tears bubbling up in their eyes.

"Feel better now, big brother?" Rhyme asked, resting her hand on his forearm. Beat nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, now I think I can deal wit' Phones," Beat nodded.

Shiki smiled. "Good, because here he comes," she sang cheerfully, grabbing Rhyme and running off with her. Beat gasped and looked around.

"Dammit, Shiki, Rhyme," he muttered, crossing his arms. The streets were clearing out now, and Neku's red hair was visible. He looked different. Neku sported a pair of skinny jeans and wore a tight, but light, black parka. His head was bobbing to an imaginary beat. "He's not wearing his headphones," Beat noted. "He has no excuse as to why he can't hear me..."

Neku mouthed something, pulling out his phone and sighing. He looked up and roved his eyes around, landing them on Beat. They went wide and he wound to life, taking off towards the Scramble. "Oh no you don't, you brat," Beat yelled, pealing after Neku.

Neku might have been wiry and lanky, but Beat was athletic naturally, and easily caught up to Neku quick enough to see him run to the empty statue of Hachiko. Tokyo's heat had a way of keeping people of the streets, and the resounding quiet that occurred as Beat walked towards Hackiko was a reminder of how quickly he wanted to be home. "Yo, Phones! I know what's up," Beat yelled as he saw Neku, back to him, kneeling behind Hachiko.

"Just leave me alone," Neku cried feebly.

"Sorry, yo, but tha' ain't happenin!" Beat yelled, flopping down on the opposite side of Hackiko. "I know how you feel, and I'm sorry for tha', yo, but avoidin me ain't gonna fix nuthin."

Neku jumped out and walked over to Beat. "...Who told you?"

Beat got up slowly, locking his gaze with Neku's. In one swift move, he slammed Neku up against the statue, his anger getting the best of him. "Rhyme did, because she ain't no kitten! At least she had the guts to tell me! Yo Phones, what's the issue with that? Did you think I'd hate you, or is it some crap like you're too anti- social!" Beat yelled the last part, his anger raging inside his belly. Beat was hurting. He was angry and he was hurt and he was in love with this boy he fought beside.

Neku shivered, a scowl on his face. "No. Maybe I didn't say anything because I didn't feel like it!" Neku struggled hard, his arms pinned. He shoved his foot into Beat's stomach hard, knocking the air out of him. Neku dashed away from Hackiko, his feet pounding the pavement hard. "Just leave me alone!"

Beat growled and dashed after Neku and hurled his weight forward, grabbing Neku by the waist and slamming them into the warm pavement. "Stop... a...avoiding me!" Beat struggled, attempting to pin Neku to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Neku struggled but Beat dug his knees into his back, and he moaned as a quick rush of pain blossomed through him.

"We're going home," Beat growled.

Beat deposited Neku on the couch, sitting on the table and glaring at him. "Now, you're gonna shut up and stay put." Neku pouted, folding his arms tightly. "Now look, I didn't know you felt that way. Sure widda been nice if you told me three years ago. I would jumped your bones right den and 'are."

Neku blushed slightly. "You would have what?"

Beat smirked. "I would have jumped your bones, yo. Ya know, I woulda done you." Neku's face turned red, and he looked down.

"Is that all?" Neku whispered.

Beat scoffed. "Na, yo. We woulda watched movies together and we'd get dragged to go shoppin with my sis and Shikster, and we woulda been together. But no," Beat glared at Neku. "You ain't man enough ta even tell me? Yo, that's just dirty."

Neku growled. "I am too man enough," he shouted.

Beat nodded no, folding his arms. "Bet you won't even kiss me again."

Neku liked to prove people wrong.

Like a cat, Neku jolted forward, grabbing the front of Beat's shirt and crushing his lips against the blond. Beat parted his lips, rough and chapped, and shoved his tongue into Neku's mouth, pushing the redhead down onto the couch and smirking. "Damn," Beat whispered. "That's damned hot." Neku rolled his eyes, agitation immediate on his face.

"Shut up and kiss me." Beat nodded and sighed.

"Fine, but don't complain later," Beat muttered, pressing himself against Neku. Neku moaned softly, and Beat took the chance to re-insert his tongue into Neku's sweet and spicy mouth. He massaged every tooth and bit of Neku he could, the hot, wet cavern like heaven. Neku whimpered when Beat drew back to breath, his debauched face glowing.

"Beat... I... I really care about you... I have since the games ended," Neku whispered.

"I know," Beat smiled. "Why else would I have told you you didn't get a choice in coming back to life?" Neku nodded as Beat ran a hand down his chest, marveling at the boy beneath him. He leaned up on one elbow, which was hard due to the width of the couch being no larger than Beat. "Bedroom, now."

Neku blushed and nodded. "I'm still not talking much to you, just as a heads up. But I will make a nice breakfast."

Beat smirked as he tossed Neku over his shoulder, patting his butt. "I know." Neku squealed as Beat dashed up the stairs, tossing him onto his bed. "You're gonna talk after this though. Sit up and enjoy."

Neku sat up shyly, his parka half-open and his jeans ruffled. His hair had deflated from the heat and sweat, and it had fallen to form a sort halo around his heart-shaped face. Beat reached out for his pants, and began to undo the zipper. "Hey, hey, he-"

"Calm down, Phones. I ain't givin ya a blow job," Beat rolled his eyes, sighing. He smirked ad winked. "At least not today." Beat continued with little resistance, only to have Neku comment on how cold his legs were when Beat pushed his boxers down. Beat chided him, saying 'Yo dude, the moment, don't mess up the moment' only to have Neku scowl and mutter that it was his body.

Neku watched nervously as Beat smirked deviously. Even kneeling, Beat was still taller than Neku. The bed might have been low to the ground, but Beat was as tall as a tree. "Ready to enjoy?" Beat crooned. Neku nodded, clenching up. Beat slowly wrapped his hand around Neku's erection. "I only do this for people I love, so count yourself lucky that you're the first." Beat squeezed his erection tightly, sliding his hand up and down slowly, dipping his index finger into the slit. Neku turned into an instant pile of mush, grunting and groaning.

"Beat... I can't last too long," Neku cooed as Beat spat on his hand and slide his palm faster. Neku cringed. "Ew, maybe I can." Beat rolled his eyes and squeezed, causing Neku to see stars. He increased his tempo, sliding his hand along Neku's girth. For a skinny boy, Neku was quite sizable. Beat kissed his shoulder, squeezing hard and faster. Neku whimpered, rolling his hips forward.

Beat leaned up close to Neku's ear. "C'mon. You can release. Don't be embarrassed in front of me." Neku cried out and thrust three more times before he spilled himself onto Beat's hands. The blond smiled, grabbing a towel (When had he gotten that, Neku wondered) and wiping his hand clean. Neku leaned back on his elbows, his chest heaving.

"I..." Neku was speechless. He leaned forward and tugged his pants up, exhaustion settling in. Beat smiled and chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I know I'm good," he joked. Neku launched a pillow at him. "Well, I'll be in my room if you need. Call if you have another nightmare."

Neku gasped. "You... You know?"

Beat nodded as he gathered himself together. "Yeah. Now that I've been staying here more and more, you seem to have them worse now." Neku reached out towards Beat, scrambling to not fall off the bed.

"They don't happen when you snore. I listen to you, not the dreams. If you slept in here, I'm sure they'd be better."

Beat smiled gently. "You owe me curry, pork cutlets, rice, and toast for breakfast." Neku rolled his eyes playfully.

"Fine. Now change so we can sleep." Neku's plans to snuggle, even though he was usually stoic, wouldn't fail.

Beat smiled and nodded. "Only if I can have my cutlets."

Neku growled, his face turning red as Beat ran from his room, a barrage of pillows landing smartly against him. "Go to your own room, you big oaf!"


	3. Embrace

**Seven of Seven**

* * *

A Beat Daisukenojo and Neku Sakuraba Fanfiction

Series Dedicated to: The Key to Oblivion and now, TerrenceG9

* * *

Summary: Neku has finally been able to consolidate himself with his undying feelings towards Beat. Now on the cusp of their first month together, Neku steadily finds his thoughts changing. Seeking the aid of Shiki and Rhyme, Neku comes up with the perfect plans for a dinner. But when Beat fouls up and forgets about their month, Neku instantly reverts back to avoiding Beat. However, when Beat is able to get Neku alone in his room, Beat more than makes up for it.

Rated: M for Harsh/Suggestive Words and Oral Sex

Style: Seven chapters, with a possible bonus chapter

Author's Note: Dear lord, this has been so long awaited. Trust me, there won't be this long of times between the rest of the installments. I even updated my Alphonse and Mei Chang fanfic as a gift for having people wait so long a few weeks back. Life gets busy for me. Also, a shout-out to TerrenceG9 who kept reminding me to work on this and post. Without him, this probably woulnd't have gotten done, and I wouldn't have gotten out of my writing slump. Whew! Now that that's out of the way, as always, as a reminder, this chapter is rated M, as will all chapters after this point. There will be boy on boy contact. This is a **yaoi. **As I said previously, I will not be vulgar, and there will not be an excess of a certain series of four letter words. I believe in providing literature and prose, not a collection of words and I believe in writing art, not smut. Thank you, and enjoy Chapter 3 of Seven of Seven, entitled "Embrace".

* * *

**Day Three: Embrace**

* * *

It had been a month since Beat told Neku he loved him.

A month filled and fueled by warmer touches and smiles.

They were on the cusp on their first month officially together, and the summer vacation had shut down, placing them all back into their final year of schooling. Beat still stayed at Neku's house, although it seemed that he was living there more and more, and as a result, becoming more and more comfortable around the redhead, to the point of jaw- dropping actions. Neku had learned his lesson about the blond's (lack of) modesty when he had woken up one day, walked down to the kitchen and seen Beat frying bacon naked. Neku fought back a strong blush as he remembered how comfortable the blonde was as he turned and greeted Neku, showing much more than Neku had wanted to see for the moment. It was then that Neku realized how much he needed the compnay of the freer male and how much he had missed him for the one, lonely month.

"Hey," Beat's voice echoed in Neku's mind. Neku shook his head and turned around on the couch, shifting his headphones down from his ears.

"Oh, Beat," Neku smiled, a simply twitch of the right corner of his lips that on anyone else would have looked stoic and angry, but on him, look suitable.

Beat smiled and lifted Neku's legs before sitting down on the couch. He gently placed the feet in his lap and rubbed them, chuckling. Neku twitches his toes in recognition. "Whatcha listenin' to? You looked really deep, ya know?"

Neku nodded and smiled. "Oh, I was listening to an audiobook." Beat nodded, prodding him further.

"What book?" Beat always took such great interests in Neku's likes and dislikes, even before they dated. Neku's mind flashed back to their trips to Cat Street and shared cups of coffee and bowls of curry.

"Oh, nothing interesting, just..." Neku looked down, blushing. "Just Othello." Neku felt like such a geek, sitting there enjoying Shakespeare's best work, in his opinion. Ever since he had thrown himself back into his schoolwork since The Reaper Games, he found books to be great company.

Beat smiled and nodded. "Is it good?" Neku's eyed widened, causing Beat to pout. "Hey, I might not be da most intelligent, but I'm still not dumb yo!"

Neku chuckled and smiled, patting Beat's leg affectionately. "I never thought you were. Want to listen?" Beat nodded and took the headphones from Neku, placing them over his ears. He sat still for a moment, nodding.

"Huh... Not half bad. Can I borrow?" Neku nodded, a smile fighting between his lips. Beat chuckled. "I'll listen to it tonight before bed again. I dig." Neku smiled, a true smile, only reserved for Beat. Sure, he had his Shiki and Rhyme smiles, and had even developed a half-smirk for Joshua, but only Beat was allowed to see his heart- melting teeth. "Damn, you look delicious," Beat muttered, leaning forward and dragging Neku onto him. Neku groaned, adjusting his body to where he was straddling the larger male. He prodded at the slightly capped lips, pushing his hands through silken blonde hair after he chucked Beat's hat off into the DVD stack. "Hey, I like that hat..." Neku rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and make out with me," he said icily. Beat shivered and nodded as Neku slid his lips back against Beat's, sliding his hand up the blonde's wife beater and across the hard six- pack. Beat grunted and groaned, shivering and melting under Neku's ministrations.

"Yo," he managed, his voice shaking. "Phones, you can't be doing dat. Imma end up..." Beat groaned and choked on his words, shivering and thrusting against Neku as the redhead slide his hands into Beat's cargos, gripping the strong length of flesh that seemed to jump towards Neku.

"You'll what?" Neku cooed sweetly. Another squeeze, a few hard thrusts.

Beat tossed his head back, ready to release as soon as Neku just stroked him one more time. "Imma-"

"Big brother! Are you here?" A voice soft as bells jingled through the air. A loud string of curse words, loud enough for Neku to hear a few combinations that he didn't know were possible, left Beat's mouth as he jerked up, tossing Neku to the floor. Neku flipped over, his stomach pressed against the now overturned table, his legs hanging down, bent at the knee, low enough to have his feet nearly touch his spikes.

"Yo, Rhyme! What I tell ya about givin' me space?"

Rhyme innocently leaned over the couch, chewing on her bottom lip, a set of twin braids bobbing up and down. "But you promised to go out and have a family day with me today," she sighed, pouting. "I just... thought you'd honor your promise, big bro."

"Hey... this is touching and all, but could someone help me? I'm doing yoga moves that a man shouldn't do!" Neku yelled, snarling as Rhyme jumped over the couch, helping Neku unwind. He grunted his thanks, getting up and tossing himself into the loveseat, muttering about "siblings that care too much" and "boyfriends with marbles and ramen for brains". Rhyme chuckled and smiled, standing on tip-toe to pay Neku's hair.

"I'm sorry, love," she smiled kindly, patting Neku's hand. "Do you mind if I steal Beat away? He did promise to go to Sheep Heavenly with me and to Spain Hill for lunch-dinner for our official 'bonding' day."

Neku glanced over at Beat, who was currently trying to adjust both his breathing and himself, and smiled. "Sure, take him. Just make sure he's back before bedtime." He and Rhyme shared a chuckle as Beat rose up, pulling his hat back on.

"Okay, okay, give me a minute Rhyme. Just need to change." Rhyme nodded and sat down on the couch, looking for all the world like a cupcake. Her skull cap was hand- stitched by Shiki into the form of a powder pink beret, made to fit around her braids. Intertwined into the blonde were strands of bright primary and secondary colors that matched her cute denim skirt. She tugged at the vest she wore, ever so slightly anxious to get going. It was obvious she had been waiting for weeks for this. "I'm done," Beat called, walking into the living room.

"You wore it! Thank you," Rhyme cried, jumping up to hug Beat. Although she was clearly happy, her eyes betrayed her, glowing with shock. Neku did a double take, and quickly saw why Rhyme was so surprised that Beat was dressed as he was.

Beat wore a tight, red sleeveless sweater that matched the intensity of Rhyme's tank top. He sported his typical black skull cap and necklace, but had added a few wristbands that made his outfit equal to Rhyme's. But what really made Neku do a double take was the fact that Beat had on fitted, black pants. "Don't," Beat warned, looking at Neku. "It's… It's a thing."

"What? Don't think that I'm pissed that you don't wear those at home?" Neku breathed, standing up and walking to Beat. He looped a finger through the belt loop, looking up at Beat with slightly- darkened eyes.

Rhyme chuckled in the background. "C'mon bro. It's already four, and dinner is at six, and the sale at all the Sheep Heavenly's goes off by five. I want to make sure we can hit them all!"

"Go on. Have fun, she deserves it," Neku smiled gently, waving them off. "Rhyme, pick me up a few of the parkas they have please," he said absentmindedly, handing her a wad of money. "I think that with the sale, and the buy five get two free, this should cover it. I like purple."

Rhyme nodded and smiled, mock-saluting him. "Right-o!" She grabbed Beat's wrist and waved a final good-bye, squealing that she had wasted nearly two minutes on breathing. Neku shut the door behind them, chuckling softly as he settled down into the couch.

"So, you have any ideas yet?" Rhyme asked in between petite bites of chilly and cheese coated hotdog. She sipped on a smoothie, a deadly combo of strawberries, sugar, chocolate, and mango, looking at Beat.

"Nah, yo. I don't know how to even make things good for him," Beat sighed, almost wiping his fingers on his pants. Rhyme reached over, standing on the heels of her platform, knee-hi (but thigh-high on her short frame) platform boots, and smacked Beat's hand, causing him to yell. Customers looked at him anxiously, and Rhyme chuckled, gently patting Beat's head. Beat rubbed his greasy fingers on a handkerchief that Rhyme had magically made appear.

"Well, let's see," Rhyme paused to sip her smoothie and cough lightly. She had the tact to continue, ignoring the stares of the customers. "You could go romantic."

Beat nodded. "Yeah. I still have a few days though. I'll come up with something."

Rhyme nodded and smiled, but suddenly dropped her lips. "Just don't forget. He really loves you."

Beat smiled and nodded. "Yo," he said, crossing his arms. "What could go wrong?"

"What did I tell you, big brother?"

"Don't forget."

"What did you do?"

"Forget."

Rhyme sighed and crossed her legs on the couch of Neku's house. The redhead had banned all but Rhyme and Shiki from coming. Beat had to sneak in after Rhyme had made sure that Neku was asleep, which was hard due to the fact that the redhead had demanded to have security in his house, and the polyphonic beep was loud enough to wake up all of Shibuya. Shiki sat across from Beat, shaking her head, both amazed by his determination, but angered by his ignorance.

"Beat, he even called us to set up the dinner! We helped him pick out the napkins, for gods sake!" Beat seemed to shrink into the couch as Shiki's voice grew louder. "Hell, they were even black and red napkins! Do you know how hard it is to find black and red musical shaped napkins that have the full version of the sheet music for Twister when sat next to each other?" Shiki pounced on Beat, her normally cool eyes seeming to burn with an unknown fire. "DO you know how HARD it is to cook, cook a PERFECT Chinese- styled curry with crisp fried rice? DO YOU?" Rhyme gripped Shiki about her waist, pulling her back before the brunette could claw Beat's eyes out.

"Now, now. Just because my brother doesn't want Neku is no reason to throttle him," Rhyme chided, pointing her finger at Shiki as she scolded her. She turned and looked at Beat. "Shucks brother, we even got twin Chinese dresses for this..." Rhyme stood up, taking Shiki's hand. "Well, not much we can do... However, you might want to go before-"

"Hey, Rhyme, you still here?" A voice called groggily. Rhyme waved Beat to hid behind the couch silently.

"Yeah, Neku. You... You alright?" Rhyme watched as Neku sat down on the couch, still in his yellow Chinese shirt (property of Sheep Heavenly's new special "Chinese Zodiac" line of clothing) and a pair of now damaged black slacks.

"Yeah. Where's blonde boy?" Neku muttered, crossing his legs. Shiki watched the tête-à-tête, pouting as she glared at the couch. "You alright, Shiki?" Neku asked, noticing her sharp glare.

Shiki nodded and sighed. "Yeah, just... mad." she nodded once more, a sharp jerk of her head.

Rhyme placed a hand on Neku's knee. "Love, are you okay?"

Neku sighed, leaning forward. "Yeah... I just... I wish Beat wasn't such a blockhead!" His anger erupted full force, and Beat winced behind the couch. "I mean, he says he cares, and he says he loves me, and I know it's hard for him, but sheesh!" Neku threw his hands up. "I wouldn't have gone out of my way to plan dinner for him if I didn't really l-love him!" Shiki smiled gently as Neku began to blush.

Rhyme smiled, gently squeezing Shiki's hand. "We know. Now, do you think you can forgive my brother? He really loves you. I don't think he'd have forgotten on purpose."

Neku nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. "Yeah... I can. In fact, I'll go call-" A set of strong arms wrapped around Neku as a finger pressed itself to his lips.

"I'm sorry. Please stay still," a smooth baritone voice whispered. Neku vaguely wondered when the door had been opened and two mischievous girls had slipped out.

"Yes..." Neku sat still as a set of rough fingers wrapped around his eyes.

"Open it." Neku wondered when a package had been dropped into his laps. He looked up and saw Beat seated on the table, crisp black dress pants hugging him in all the right places and a nice, light yellow button-down shirt that smelled of Armani and money and Rhyme's mysterious cunning.

Neku looked at the package and opened it, gasping. "It's..."

Beat finished. "The new line of CAT headphones. Only 25 sets in existence. Mr. H gave me the hook-up. I had to work a few days for him... hence why I kinda forgot."

Neku's eyes stung with tears, as he rubbed the back of his hand across them furiously. "I thought I was..." Beat leapt forward, hugging him tightly. Neku should be angry, but somehow, it dissolved almost instantly.

"No."

Neku liked to believe that in that moment, Beat knew what he was going to say. He leaned back and nodded, guiding his boyfriend to the couch. "Let's have a good anniversary, Phones." There was a light bit of teasing and affection hidden within the nickname, petting his leg slowly.

Neku gasped and shivered. "Okay, okay, but not on my couch. This thing needs to scotch-guarded."

"Scott-whated?" Beat raised his eyebrows and squinted in confusion. Neku chuckled, gripping Beat's hand and tugging him up and towards his bedroom.

"It's a spray-on waterproofing protection agent. It basically would keep my couch safe from... harm," Neku whispered the last word seductively.

Beat nodded eagerly, shoving Neku against his bedroom door as he fiddled with the knob. "Yeah, yeah, yo. Great, great. Shut up and kiss me." Neku smirked as he parted his pretty pink lips and licked them, tossing Beat far over the edge as they slammed to the ground inside of Neku's room.

Animal-like grunts tore through the air as Beat shoved his tongue into Neku's hot cavern of a mouth. Neku gasped and writhed beneath Beat's touch, taking in a gulp of air as his shirt, bought with Rhyme's seemingly endless supply of money, tore, the expensive silk flying through the air. Neku parted his lips, ready to serve up a hefty reprieve on how taking clothes off should go, but Beat immediately silenced him, shoving his hand between both of their hips and tugging the zippers down almost simultaneously. Neku gasped, fighting the sudden influx of red that he knew was coating his cheeks.

"Stop it," Neku grunted in response to Beat's muffled chuckles. "You know, Rhyme's going to be pissed that you did this to the clothes," he addressed. Having been able to take a quick breath.

"Rhyme's not the one that's trying to enjoy their time with you though," Beat retorted as he gave Neku's groin a soft squeeze. Neku's mouth snapped shut and his chest heaved as he tried to control himself and not totally give in. He wanted to submit, but the fear of losing control was too much.

"B-beat," he muttered, trying to keep his head from swirling.

"Neku, please," Beat whispered as he pushes Neku's pants and briefs down. "Let me love you."

This was a hard leap. Leting Beat take control would mean that Neku would no longer have full control over his emotions, but more so, he wouldn't have control over his reactions. Neku waited for a moment before slowly, and nervously, nodding. "O-okay."

Beat smiled, gentler and softer than Neku had ever seen, and Neku felt chills rush down his spine. Beat gently slid down Neku's body, shucking the remains of his clothes onto the pile of lovely strips of silk that had once formed one of the most amazing things to have ever clung to Neku's skin. He stopped as soon as he was near Neku's groin and nuzzled his inner leg, spreading the redhead's thighs gently. Neku took in a short puff of air, arching his back as he felt Beat lick a trail of now cooling saliva from the crook of his thigh to the tip of his hard erection. "B-Beat..." Beat smirked and closed his eyes in concentration, one hand holding Neku's hip down, the other stroking Neku's creamy thighs.

The redhead keened and thrust, groaning and carding his fingers through Beat's hair. He hissed as Beat bobbed his head up and down, sucking and lapping and tasting all he could of Neku for now. Neku's eye flashed a deep navy, his pupil dilating almost to edges, save for a shallow shade of blue that rivaled the deepest ocean. Neku groaned, his stomach twisting and churning. "Be-Beat! I... I feel hot," Neku crooned, his thighs shaking. He felt Beat smirk and looked down, the honeysuckle eyes of the blonde flashing darkly as he parted his lips slowly, Neku's swollen erection still held in between them. Neku gasped and watched, hand reaching down to palm his nipples, his eyes turning hazy. Beat groaned and reach down, palming himself as he chuckled low in his throat and scraped his teeth slowly town to the tip. Neku's eyes went wide and he went still. A mixture of a groan and a moan choked up into his throat as he snapped his hips forward and releases, stars and stripes and bursts of color erupting violently in front of his eyes. Neku arched his back and fell limp, completely unaware of Beat's bronzed arms wrapping about him as he tugged up a few sheets to cover them.

Beat turned his head and kissed Neku gently, his tongue twining with the redhead's. Neku groaned, the taste of himself on Beat's tongue. "B-Beat…"

Beat smiled and covered him up tightly, nuzzling his shoulder. "C'mon, let's sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." Neku turned and looked at the clock, and sighed, turning over to block of the setting sun.

"I love you," Neku whispered into the air.

Beat chuckled, tossing a pillow at Neku. "Shush! Enjoy the aftermath."

Neku pouted and smacked Beat with the pillow. "You idiot! I just confessed my love!"

Beat nodded and smiled, kissing Neku's cheek. "I was kiddin', yo. I love you too, Neku." Neku blushed as he snuggled into Beat, the warmth of his body lulling him to sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

Author's Note:

A lot of you have been asking if this series is being discontinued. **IT IS NOT.** Please understand that I'm entering my first year of college, and I have a job, along with a few other side things that I come before my writing. I'll update, but updates will be monthly. However, I will be publishing nearly ten new fics in the span of a little under two weeks, mostly short fics, to tide you all over. Most recently, I publish two fics named "Plug Me In" and "Break Me". I'll also be updating both this (3) and then my Alphonse and Mei Chang fanfic (4) and I'll be adding up a D.N. Angel fanfic (5) along with a fanfic for Axel/Demyx (8/9) and Axel/Roxas (8/!3) which makes the total seven so far, along with a Cody Lyoko yuri (8) and two K-On! Fluff fics (9 and 10) so hopefully that will keep you going till September when things slow down and I can take my holiday to write more on "Seven of Seven". Till then, wish me luck everyone. I've got a lot happening right now, and if you've talked to me personally, you might know that I am in training to try and become a Maid at a maid club.

Till then my friends, keep writing!


End file.
